


Hope is Crowned

by Mozart_the_Meerkitten



Series: Hope will (Estel and Maglor stories) [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Sort Of, it could technically have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozart_the_Meerkitten/pseuds/Mozart_the_Meerkitten
Summary: Aragorn is crowned king of the West. Maglor reflects on this and makes a decision.
Series: Hope will (Estel and Maglor stories) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Hope is Crowned

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a whole lot to say about this, except that trying to integrate a story directly into a scene from LOTR is much harder than writing freeform. Also we finally find out what Maglor's going to do with his life! Well, sort of. The rest will come to light in the final chapter of Little Talks.
> 
> As a random aside, it's my birthday! I was a little anxious over turning a year older, so I decided the best remedy was to write and this happened. Hope you enjoy! :)

Maglor stood near the front of the host that stood before the gates of Minas Tirith. Estel had insisted that he stay near him and the others, instead of getting lost in the crowds once more. So he stood among the Dunedain and watched as Aragorn, Gandalf, the hobbits and the other leaders of the host stepped forward. He watched his exchange with Faramir, Gondor’s steward, who he had meet briefly in the Houses of Healing while looking for Merry and Pippin. He listened as Faramir spoke to the people about Estel- Aragorn- and he quivered when the people cheered their acceptance of their king.

Then Faramir brought forth the crown of the King and something clicked together in Maglor’s mind and sent it spinning.

His boy was going to be King.

He had always known this, of course. He had always known that the little boy who was so eager to hear stories and learn how to wield a sword would be king. He had seen it in Estel’s face as he grew older, that bearing that only a king could have, that knowledge and solemnity.

But now it was happening. Right here, right now, before his eyes. His heartbeat quickened, and he fought the sudden urge to hide.

Why was he afraid? He should be glad, he should be proud…

He watched as Faramir gave the crown to Aragorn, and Aragorn called out the words of Elendil. He swallowed hard as tears came to his eyes.

But then Aragorn handed the crown back to Faramir and called out Gandalf and Frodo and said that Frodo should be the one to bring him the crown and that Gandalf should be the one to crown him.

And the tightness in Maglor’s chest loosened and his breathing came easier.

And he smiled.

Change. Change was what had frightened him, as if Estel would suddenly become a different person once he was crowned king. But Estel was still the same little boy, even after all these years.

The same boy who had found him in the forest and asked if he was alright because he was crying.

The same boy who had looked after him and cleaned his house when he was too weak to do it himself.

The same boy who had accepted him as he was. Kinslayer, oath-taker, cursed by the Valar.

The same boy who had come to visit him every time he returned to Imladris from his journeys and told him stories of the outside world.

The same boy who called on him to take care of his friends when their hearts had been darkened by shadow, the one who believed that he still had the power to dispel that shadow.

The same boy who had so moved him, so stirred his heart, that he had left his life of peace to fight once more for Arda and confront the Darkness.

This same boy, Maglor thought, watching as Gandalf lifted the crown onto Estel’s head.

This same boy is King.

“Now come the days of the King, and may they be blessed while the thrones of the Valar endure!” called Gandalf.

And Aragorn, Estel, rose, tall and stately, full of goodness and life, and stood before them like one of the kings of old while the whole host held its breath.

“Behold the King!” cried Faramir.

All at once trumpets rang out and a shout was taken up as music and laughter filled the air. And Maglor laughed, brightly and joyfully, beaming as the sun shown down, and Estel strode into his city.

****

It was the next day that Maglor found himself summoned by the King. He slipped silently into the office-study where his boy waited, sitting in a chair facing the fireplace. His crown sat on his head and his clothes were grander than anything Maglor had seen him wear before, but besides that Estel looked much as he always did. Estel turned when the elf entered, and smiled.

“Kano,” he said, nodding. “So, what do you think of all this?”  
Maglor sat in the chair next to Estel’s and folded his hands in his lap. “I think that the world could not have a better King,” he said. “For there is no leader kinder, braver, nobler and gentler in all the lands of Middle Earth,” he looked up into Estel’s eyes. “I am very proud of you.”

Aragorn ducked his head. “I consider those high compliments, especially from you, Kano,” he said, his voice quiet. “Yours is one of the opinions I value most in the world.”  
Maglor blinked, then chuckled. “At the beginning of this Age past no one would ever have guessed that the heir of Isildur would so value the words of a son of Feanor.”  
Aragorn grinned. “No, I suppose not,” then he sobered. “But I have something I wish to speak to you about, Kano, regarding what you plan to do now that the war is ended and Sauron is vanquished. I… expect you will return to Rivendell?”  
Maglor felt a jolt in his chest and swallowed hard. Oh. Of course. Estel may value him as an advisor and confidant, but if anyone ever happened to find out about his past deeds everything Aragorn did as king would be thrown into question by whatever political enemies he collected. How could anything the king do be trustworthy as long as one of his closest friends was a murderous, treacherous elf?  
But all the same, leaving meant that he may never see his boy again. And he had wanted to stay, to help Estel as he transitioned into being king. To finally, maybe, be able to be of use again, somehow. Not that Estel really needed his help, but he was sure there were things he could do. He had, after all, been quite involved in politics and matters of state once, even if it was long ago.  
But expecting he would be invited to stay was foolish and he had known it from the start. He should never have allowed himself to hope that.  
“I-I expect so,” Maglor said finally, his voice barely above a whisper.  
Estel nodded. “I don’t mean to press you, Kano. I know you have a good home in Imladris, with Elrond, and I don’t mean to take you away from that. But I did wonder if you would possibly consider staying for a while yet. I would value your advice and help. Of course you would be free to come and go as you please, but-”

Maglor stared at his boy, his mouth hanging open. Estel was… offering to let him stay? Wanted him to stay? Didn’t have a problem with him staying?!

“You don’t have to,” said Estel, quickly, seeing his reaction. “I just thought that-”

“Yes.”

Estel blinked. “You-”  
“Yes I will stay,” said Maglor quickly. “I would love to stay, Estel, I, yes, I wanted to, I just didn’t think that-that you would want me to, since you are king and I am- what I am, and I didn’t want that to reflect badly upon you, but if you wanted me to stay then yes, of course I will, I would love nothing better than to-”

Estel cut him off with a laugh. He stood and pulled Maglor up and hugged him. Maglor leaned into it and squeezed his boy tightly.  
“I will stay with you,” said Maglor, pulling away slightly and looking up at him. “But I also must speak to Elrond before I do. So I’m afraid you will lose me for a little while until I can get to Imladris and back.”  
Estel beamed. “Actually, Kano, Elrond is coming here.”  
Maglor blinked. “He is? Why?”  
Estel laughed. “Why, for the wedding of course!”  
“Wedding,” mouthed Maglor. Then his eyes lit up and a smile overtook his face. “Your wedding! With Arwen! Oh, I had forgotten!” he pulled back and took the boy’s hands. “You must let me help with that as well. It has been so long since I have been involved in a truly joyful event.”  
“Of course!” grinned Estel. “I would like nothing better.”

Maglor gazed into his boy’s eyes, his heart suddenly filled to bursting with a happiness that he hadn’t felt in Ages.   
“Well then, we’d better get to work, hadn’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Final chapter of Little Talks is hopefully coming soon (?). After that there will be at least two more stories, possibly more but I make no promises.


End file.
